indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
U-Boot
thumb|right|390px|Niemiecki U-26 podczas rejsu na Morzu Śródziemnym. U-Boot to niemieckie określenie okrętu podwodnego, upowszechnione poprzez działania niemieckich okrętów podczas I i II wojny światowej. Kilka jednostek wykorzystywano aktywnie w latach 30-tych podczas poszukiwań artefaktów, mogących ułatwić w przyszłości zdobycie przez III Rzeszę hegemoni w Europie. W 1935 roku co najmniej dwa okręty podwodne zostały wysłane na Daleki Wschód, by wspomóc poszukiwania prowadzone przez Albrechta von Becka. Ich baza znajdowała się w lagunie Pen Lai, niedaleko chińskiego wybrzeża. Jeden z nich doznał pewnych uszkodzeń i został osadzony na dnie laguny. Nie wiadomo czy został potem podniesiony. Jeden z tych okrętów popłynął do Hong Kongu, z von Beckiem na pokładzie. Na jego pokład została przetransportowana agentka chińskiego wywiadu, Mei Ying, na którym też została wywieziona do Laguny Pen Lai. W 1936 roku inny okręt - U-26, popłynął na Morze Śródziemne, a jego celem była tajna niemiecka baza, znajdująca się niedaleko greckiego wybrzeża. Wcześniej, po drodze tam przechwycił frachtowiec, na którego pokładzie Indiana Jones próbował wywieźć Arkę Przymierza z Egiptu. Hitlerowcy odnaleźli artefakt, a następnie załadowali go na okręt podwodny. Zanim się zanurzył, Jones jakimś cudem dostał się niezauważony do środka i popłynął na niej do tajnej bazy niemieckiej. W 1939 kolejny okręt popłynął na Kretę, gdzie Naziści poszukiwali wskazówek mogących odnaleźć mityczną Atlantydę. Udało im się uprowadzić znajomą doktora Jonesa, Sophię Hapgood, z pomocą której odnaleźli Atlantydę. W wyniku kolejnych zdarzeń, które doprowadziły do zniszczenia Atlantydy, Jones i Sophia uciekli na niemiecki okręt, kiedy ten odpływał ze skazanego na zagładę miasta. Ciekawostki * Replika okrętu wykorzystana w filmie była wypożyczona z planu niemieckiego filmu Das Boot *W grze Emperor's Tomb dziejącej się w 1935 roku, pojawiają się niemieckie okręty typu VII, będące podczas II wojny światowej najbardziej znanym i powszechnym typem niemieckich U-Bootów. Jednak nie mógł się wtedy pojawić, ponieważ pierwszy niemiecki okręt podwodny po I wojnie światowej został zwodowany w czerwcu 1935 roku, w wyniku zezwolenia, jakie otrzymała III Rzesza po konferencji w Londynie, która pozwoliła Niemcom na posiadanie 35 % tonażu odpowiadającego tonażowi floty brytyjskiej. jednak zwodowane okręty należały do typu II, znanego lepiej jako "kaczki". Były to okręty które mogły operować co najwyżej na skraju Atlantyckich wybrzeży Wielkiej Brytanii, i nie miałby szans dopłynąć do Chin. Okręty typu VII zwodowano pierwszy raz dopiero w 1936 roku. Okręty pokazane w grze należą poza tym do zmodyfikowanej wersji VII/C41, z dodatkowymi działami przeciwlotniczymi, wprowadzoną pierwszy raz najwcześniej... pod koniec 1942 roku (!). *Jedną z największych zagadek Poszukiwaczy zaginionej Arki jest sposób w jaki Indiana Jones ukrył się na zanurzonym okręcie podwodnym, niezauważony przez nikogo z ponad 50 członków załogi okrętu. Wersja jakoby płynął na powierzchni, z biczem uwiązanym do peryskopu jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalna. W filmie miała być scena, wyjaśniająca to, jednak ostatecznie wycięto ją. *U-26, pojawiający się w filmie nie mógł pojawić się wtedy na Morzu Śródziemnym. Pierwszy rejs niemieckiego okrętu na Morze Śródziemne, o którym wiadomo, miał miejsce w 1940 roku. Pozostaje jednak dużą ciekawostką, że owym pierwszym okrętem na tym akwenie był w rzeczywistości... właśnie U-26. Źródła *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' * poszczególne typy U-Bootów na polskiej Wikipedii * poszczególne typy U-Bootów i ich historia na angielskiej Wikipedii * prawdziwa historia niemieckiego U-26 na angielskiej Wikipedii Kategoria:Pojazdy